Bickslow's babies new 'Mum, Mum'
by Tell87
Summary: Ashley runs into the Thunder Legion while they're on a job and ends up joining Fairytail. Follow her as she goes on jobs, avoids guild brawls, progresses with magic and has fun doing so, all while trying to avoid Mira's matchmaking. Rated M (as I am paranoid) Has minor swearing, innuendos and Bickslow.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

The thunder legion are on a special mission, for the magic council, to take down a dark guild, called Darkwood, that has been causing chaos all over Fiore. The guild did not have a guild hall and never met at the same place twice, making it harder to track down the Darkwood mages. After over a month, of taking down minor league mages, they had a lead. They were headed down an ally behind a small town bar to meet up with some mages from Darkwood, under the pretence of trying to join the guild. As they move further down the ally they hear what sounds to be a scuffle happening just round the corner up ahead. Bickslow takes to the rooftops, on his babies, along with Evergreen, using her fairy wings, while Freed follows Laxus, while drawing his sword.

Apon turning the corner they come across an interesting site. There on the ground were two unconscious men and a third man waving a metal pipe at a young lady. The young lady had sky blue hair, that reached just below her shoulders, piercing emerald green eyes, pale skin and seemed to be the same height as Evergreen, but slightly younger then her. She was wearing fitted black jeans, a black leather jacket over a black and silver sparkly top and black leather ankle high boots. The men all had dark clothes on, but clearly showed off their Darkwood guild marks.

The man, waving the pipe, yelled at the bluenett "Why didn't it work? What kind of freak are you?"

She just smiled and said "The kind of freak that wants straight answers and not the crap you have been giving me".

"F#*k you" he yelled swinging the pipe at her head.

"Suit yourself" she said, stepping towards him and turning, bringing her back against his chest and grabbing his arm all in one swift movement.

She then through the man over her shoulder while taking the pipe from him. He landed on the ground, at a funny angle. After learning a few curse words she had never heard before and hoped to never again, she made to bring the pipe down, point first, onto his family jewels, before Laxus stopped her.

"Do you want some too?" She growled.

Just then Bickslow and Evergreen floated down on the other side of the group.

Bickslow looked at the Darkwood mages and stated "Hey, Bossman."

His babies spinning around in the air repeated "Bossman, Bossman".

"Aren't these the Darkwood mages we were suppose to meet up with?" He asked.

"What do you want with Darkwood?" The young lady spoke as she pulled her arm away from Laxus's grip.

Laxus watched her carefully as Freed stated "We are Fairytail mages and we have been charged with the task of apprehending the mages of the dark guild Darkwood".

The man on the ground, who had been silent until now said "You will never take us down, our master will make you pay".

"Just tell us where your master is so we can pay him a visit and I can go home and take a nice long relaxing bath" Evergreen spoke in a rather board tone.

"You are the mages who have been trying to take us down, my master has been looking forward to meeting you. You will find him in the old church just out of town on the far east side. Follow the stone path and you can't miss it " he stated.

"Now why could you not have just told me that?" Asked the young lady.

"Because you are a nobody" the man stated in a derogatory tone.

Before anyone could blink the young lady had hit him with the pipe, making him pass out.

"We still had questions for him" Evergreen stated as she glared at the young lady, touching her glasses as she did so.

"Freed" was all that Laxus said, before said man started writing up runes to contain the three men.

The young lady narrowed her eyes and said "Woah! It does speak and here I thought you were just another ugly face".

"Why you..." Evergreen started to say as she removed her glasses, and they all stopped dead still.

The young lady stared straight in to Evergreen's eyes and said "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

"How are you not turned to stone?" Bickslow stated.

His babies repeated "Stone, stone."

Laxus was becoming more interested with this girl by the second.

Before she could say anything, Laxus asked "What's your name girl?"

The young lady stared at him with narrowed eyes and asked, while glaring "Who the hell are you?"

Freed, having just finished placing the men in runes and informing the Rune Knights, via lacrama, to come get them, points his sword at the young lady.

He slowly steps towards her while stating "Laxus-sama is the almighty lightning dragon slayer, leader of the thunder god tribe, strongest mage in Fairytail and Fairytail's next guild master. You should show more respect."

"Point that thing somewhere else," she said as she pushed the sword away using the pipe, "and you might want to remove your nose from your boyfriend's ass."

Bickslow started laughing, stating "I like this one, can we keep her."

"Keep her, keep her" chimed his babies.

Evergreen hit Bickslow with her fan. Freed stared at the girl in shock and Laxus narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Did you just growl at me?" She looked at Laxus with wide eyes, "You know what, I'm not wasting any more of my time with you guys".

She moved past Laxus and went to leave the ally, but was stoped by a rune wall.

"Is this suppose to keep me here?" She looked back over her shoulder glaring at the four Fairytail mages, "Nothing is going to stop me from taking out Darkwoods Master".

"That's really funny, like you have a chance against Master Fang girly," one of the Darkwood mages had regained consciousness, "He is a Shadow Daemon mage. He has never lost a fight. He will make you beg for mercy before granting you a slow and painful death".

"Thanks for the heads up, but I'm still going to make him pay for killing my family. I'll see you around fairies," she waved as she walked through the rune wall.

All the mages stared on in shock.

"How did she do that? Nobody can get past my runes. I am sorry Laxus-sama I have failed you," Freed whined while lowering his head.

Bickslow came out of his shocked state, saying "How about we head to that church. I'm sure she will be there and we can figure out how she did that."

"Did that, did that," the babies sang.

\- Time skip -

Laxus walked through the churches front doors, flanked by Freed and Evergreeen. Bickslow flew around, on his babies, to cheek out any other entry points. The only other entrance, he could find, was a high up window. Bickslow entered trough it quietly. He looked around, spotting the girl from earlier perched on a beam above the stage at the back of the church. Bickslow looked down to see Laxus, Evergreen and Freed engaged in battle with most of the occupants of the church. Up on the stage watching the fight were three mages.

Bickslow flew over to the girl, covering her mouth so she didn't scream, while whispering in her ear "So what's the plan hot stuff".

The girl stared at Bickslow "How did you..." She looked at the floating totems and said "Never mind," she looked back down at the three mages then back at Bickslow, "You could be useful and distract the other two while I take on Fang."

"Why don't you distract the mages and I take on Fang," Bickslow argued, for the sake of arguing, his babies surprisingly staying quiet, not wanting to attract attention.

He was not worried about his teammates as they could take care of anything thrown their way, he was more concerned with keeping the girl out of their way. They both looked back down when they heard Fang laughing, the two mages that were at his side, now stone statues standing in front of the stage, all other mages turned to stone, charred and unconscious or trapped in runes. All the other mages were turned to stone, charred and unconscious or trapped in runes. Laxus raised his brow at the master.

"You think you have won do you?" Fang said as black shadows seemed to leak out of him, taking on strange shapes.

Fang sent the shadows towards the Fairytail mages, any of his own men caught in the way started screaming and thrashing around.

Up on the beam the girl stated "If those shadows touch your friends they are doomed. That is what killed my family." She looked on terrified.

Laxus, who had been listening in on the conversation happening up in the rafters said "Wings now".

Freed and Evergreen did as he ordered and took to the air on their wings. Bickslow, upon seeing this, sent Pappa, Peppe and Poppo to assist Laxus in getting into the air. While Bickslow was distracted, the girl jumped down behind Master Fang silently and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, making eye contact with her, as she put her hand on his arm, making skin to skin contact, the shadow things vanished.

She asked "Remember me?"

 **AN: Ok so this is my first time writing an actual story and not a one shot. I have already got more chapters, but they are hand written. I am not sure how often I will be able to update, but we will see how it goes. Let me know what you think?**

 **In a later chapter (chp 9 or 10) I am trying to describe Bickslow from his guild mates point of view. If you could give me some words to describe him and who might say it (e.g. Ever might call him rude, Freed might call him uncouth, etc.), it would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

Fang backed away from the girl, disorientated.

"What did you do to me? Give me back my magic" He yelled angrily.

Fang looked at her closely and said "Your the girl that survived my attack on the train. How did you do that?"

"My magic protected me, but yours can't protect you," she said.

He tried to hit her, but she dodged it, not seeing the kick coming her way, she was sent flying right into Laxus, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Bickslow climbed down from the beam and asked "Why is he not using his magic anymore?"

The girl got up and said, "I have blocked his magic, but it wont last forever. We need to incapacitate him A.S.A.P."

"We?" Laxus said, "Since when were you apart of this".

"I just saved your ass, so how about a little more gratitude," she replied.

Laxus glared back at her, then sent out a lightning bolt at Fang, who was trying to slip away while they were distracted. Freed put up a rune barrier around Fang, while Laxus stared at the girl and Evergreen came back down to the ground, adjusting her glasses as she did so.

Bickslow went up to the girl and slung his arm around her shoulders saying, "You are rather interesting Hot stuff."

His babies circling above calling out, "Hot stuff, Hot stuff."

"Care to enlighten the rest of the class on who you are and what it is you do?" Bickslow continued.

She stared at him for awhile before saying, "My name is Ashley and what I will do is remove your balls, if you don't remove your arm".

Bickslow slowly took his arm off her, held his arms up in surrender and said "I come in peace, hot stuff."

The babies chanting away, "Peace, peace."

"You'll go in pieces if you keep calling me that" Ashley replied.

The conversation kept going along the same lines, while Laxus and Evergreen watched on in silence, until Freed came over.

"I have secured the Darkwood mages and their master. The rune knights are on their way to collect them, Laxus-sama," He stated.

"Do you sit, roll over and play dead too?" Ashley smiled cheekily.

She and Bickslow had stoped their verbal sparing as soon as Freed started talking.

Freed looked at her with disgust and replied "I'd put you in runes too, but I have a feeling it would be pointless. How did you do that by the way? What is your style of magic?"

"You expect me to answer your questions when I don't even know who you are or what you want," Ashley stated.

Laxus rolled his eyes and said "That's Freed..." Freed nodded his head in her direction, "the perverted one is Bickslow..." Bickslow waved and stuck his tongue out at her, "this is Evergreen..." Evergreen merely stared at her over the top of her fan, "and I am Laxus."

Laxus stood there the whole time with his arms crossed, he just stared at her after introducing everyone.

"We are from the guild Fairytail and we have been recruited by the magic council to apprehend the mages who are a part of the Darkwood guild. You said you were after the guild master, as he killed your family, care to elaborate?" Freed continued on with the explanation as it seemed that Laxus would not.

Ashley sighed then explained "My mother, my father, my two big brothers and I were traveling on the train. I am not sure what happened exactly, as I was in the bathroom, but when I came back Fang was standing in the middle of the carriage with bodies and those strange shadow things all around him. He sent the shadows towards me and my magic protected me. We were just pulling up to the station. He must have disembarked, as when the shadows disappeared the train was stopped and he was gone. I passed out and woke up latter to find out I was the only survivor."

Ashley had tears in her eyes by the time she had finished telling her story and she was staring at the ground in deep thought.

Suddenly two arms were wraped around her and a gentle voice said, "You are on your own now aren't you?" Ashley nodded, the voice continued, "You know that if you join a guild they will become your new family. They can never replace what you have lost, but it is a lot better then being alone. Fairytail is a guild full of nut jobs, but they take care of each other. One big crazy family and they... we would welcome you with open arms."

The arms retreated and the hands were placed on her shoulders.

Ashley looked up "I think I would like that Evergreen."

"Ashley, my friends call me Ever," Evergreen stated with a smile.

Ashley smiled, "And my friends call me Ash. Thanks Ever".

Evergreen hugged Ashley again.

Bickslow stepped towards them with arms wide open, "And everyone calls me Bicks. Group hug".

Both, Ever and Ash, put out one arm each to stop him.

"No everyone calls you pervert," Ever stated and Ashley laughed.

Just then the rune knights arrived and everyone was busy explaining what had happened.

\- Time skip -

It was getting late so they all went to the only hotel in the town. Ashley had a room there, that she had reserved earlier in the week, when she arrived in the town. The Thunder Legion had another room, which they had to share, as no other rooms were available when they checked in that morning. Ever grabbed her stuff and moved into the room with Ashley. Bickslow tried to join them, but his idea was met with the door slamming in his face.

Evergreen was excited to spend time with Ashley, as she had been alone with the three males for over a month now, and was in great need of some 'Girl Time'. Time with someone who understood that a male, was a lifeform from another planet, that will never be understood. Time to get away from all the testosterone that males seem to infect the air with. Evergreen believed that if she hadn't been able to get away from her male team mates soon, she would have gone crazy or started acting like them. She shuddered at the thought. Bickslow acted perverted and creepy, Freed is reserved and intelligent (although Evergreen would never admit it, half the time she did not understand the words he used) and Laxus... well he's LAXUS.

Ashley was quite happy to have a female her own age to talk to. Having lived with two brothers, Ash understood Evers plight. They talked to each other about this and that, well into the night.

\- Time Skip -

They awoke to a pounding on their door.

When Ash called out "Who is it?"

Laxus replied "We leave in 20. Get your asses moving."

Ash and Ever jumped up taking turns in the bathroom and packed their stuff. They were down in the entrance 25 mins latter. Freed handed them a bagel each for breakfast. Ash didn't care that her shirt was a little crumpled and she had no makeup on. Ever, on the other hand, was still applying makeup complaining that she needed more time to make herself presentable.

Bickslow said "Yeah boss, she needs more time to cover up that ugly thing she calls her face."

His babies danced around Ever chanting "Ugly face, ugly face."

Evergreen cried out in indignation, "Why you..." Ever smacked Bicks with her fan calling him all sorts of interesting names as they walked to the train station. Ash watched them with a smile on her face.

As they were approaching the train station Ash asked Freed "Are they married? 'Cause they sure act that way."

This comment received a smile from freed, a chuckle from Laxus and a look of absolute horror from Evergreen.

Bickslow threw his arm around Evergreen and stated "We've been found out babe, no use hiding it anymore. Now give me some sugar."

Bickslow leaned towards Ever making kissy noises as his babies danced above their heads saying "Sugar, sugar."

"Touch me with those lips and I will rip them off and you will be kissing your own asshole" Evergreen sneered at Bickslow, shrugging his arm off her, while adjusting her glasses. She looked over at Ashley, who was trying to not laugh the whole time, "and You, don't encourage him."

Freed had already left and was now returning to them with their train tickets.

"The train leaves in ten minutes. I suggest we board now and find seats," Freed hoped this would end the discussion taking place.

They all boarded the train and found an empty compartment to sit in. Laxus sitting by the window with Bickslow next to him and facing them, on the other seat, Freed sat between Ashley and Evergreen, with ever near the window. This layout was Freeds design to cause the least amount of bloodshed, while allowing 'Laxus-sama' to rest so he was not sick. Ashley had found it hilarious that the big bag dragon slayer got motion sick.

 **AN: Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think . I hope there are less mistakes this time. l did go back through the last chapter and correct as many as I could find. Let me know if there are any mistakes or anything I got wrong, it's the only way I will be able to learn and improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **Enjoy. Sorry I posted it a bit later then I was hoping for.**

As the train started up Laxus put his sound pod on, leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Evergreen played with her fan as she stared out the window, seeming to ignore the rest of the compartment occupants. Bickslow played with his babies, being quiet for once, trying not to annoy the irritable dragon slayer siting next to him. Freed started up a quite conversation with Ashley. It had been irritating him that he could not figure out what her magic was, with the little information he already had.

"So Ashley-sama what is your magic and how does it work?" Freed asked, the other members of the team silently listened in.

"How long is this train ride?" Ashley asked instead of answering.

"Two hours, why?" Freed replied.

"Ok, that's how long you have to figure it out. Ask me anything?" She smiled cheekily.

"Ok, what's your magic?" Bicks grinned poking his tongue out at her.

"Magic, magic." his babies chimed in.

"Like I'm going to make it that easy on you." Ashley laughed and poked her tongue back at him.

"You did say ask me anything." he said.

His babies repeated "anything, anything."

Ashley ignored him looking back at Freed, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"We know Evers stone eye did not work on you. Does the principle apply to all eye magic?" Freed asked.

"Don't know. Never had anyone do that to me before." Ashley said puzzled.

"Do you mind if we test that theory?" Freed proposed.

"I don't mind, but may I ask how?" She queried.

"I'm a Seith mage. I..." Bickslow started to explain.

Ashley interrupted, "Oh, cool. You can see people's souls and take control over them, with direct eye contact, if you wish too, and the little guys hanging round you are lost souls you have collected."

Ever, Freed and Bickslow looked at her shocked, even Laxus opened one eye to look at her, closing it almost immediately.

"My mum use to work at the library when I was younger and took me and my brothers along with her. We use to play a game where we would search the library for a book each and see who could find one with the strangest topic. I won most of the time and I loved to read the books I found." Ashley explained.

Freed's eyes gleamed at the idea of reading books and discussing them with Ashley.

Bickslow, realising Freed is about to get off topic, states in a serious voice, "Ok, are we going to try this? Do you trust me?"

A series of "Trust me, trust me." Came from his babies, who had stoped floating around and had settled down on various spots around the compartment.

Ashley looked around at each of the mages in turn, then back at Bickslow.

"I trust Freed and Ever to stop you from doing anything stupid to me." she said, only half joking.

Bickslow took off his visor, watching Ashley closely for any signs of fear, not seeing any he asked Freed and Ever to avert their eyes. He looked at her soul, then back up at her eyes. Ashley looked directly into his eyes, without hesitation. Bickslow activated his 'Figure Eye' and nothing, he glanced down and could not see her soul.

Ashley watched Bicks closely, "Your eyes look gorgeous when they are glowing."

"Alright. It definitely works on her." Ever said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Bickslow had stoped using his 'Figure Eye' and then reactivated it, coming up with the same results.

"I'm not controlling her Ever," Bicks stated and stoped using his 'Figure Eye', he looked rather shocked as he glanced towards Ever "I can't even see her soul anymore when my 'Figure Eye' is activated."

"Interesting." Freed said, looking deep in thought.

Bickslow went to put his visor back on.

"You have complete control over your abilities, don't you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Bicks replied looking at her curiously.

"Then why do you wear it?" Ash pointed at the visor.

Bickslow looked at his visor, then back at Ash, "It makes others more comfortable."

"Well I don't mind if you leave it off. Your eyes are rather nice and I am uncomfortable when I can't see a persons eyes when I am talking to them." Ashley smiled at Bickslow, as she said this.

Bickslow placed the visor back down and said "Thanks."

"Thanks, thanks." the babies chimed in, after being rather quiet throughout the rest of the conversation.

Freed turned the conversation back round to the topic of Ashley's magic.

\- Time Skip -

10 minutes out of Magnolia.

After many questions Freed was still stumped as to what type of Magic Ash used. He stopped his questions and thought about what he already knew.

She could produce a shield that stoped magic from effecting her and also allow her to move through his runes. Eye magic had no effect on her, he believed that was because of a mental shield. Her shield does not block physical attacks, maybe with some research and training it could. When in eye contact and skin contact with another mage Ash can use her magic to create a barrier around their magic container to prevent them from using magic, although it depended on how strong the mage is as to how long she can keep up the barrier. Also, she could produce an orb of her magic to attack with.

"Is your shield made out of some sort of energy?" Freed asked.

Ashley smiled at him.

Freed blinked once, twice, "You're an Energy Mage." Freed stated confidently.

"And it only took you 2hrs to work it out." Ashley laughed.

Freed looked solemn as he stated, "I would have got it sooner if Bickslow had not distracted you so often."

Freed glared at Bickslow, while Bickslow stuck his tongue out at Freed. Freed huffed and started talking to Ashley about her magic again, not noticing when the train came to a stop.

"As riveting as this discussion is, can we please get off this infernal contraption before it starts moving again?" Laxus got louder and more grumpy as he spoke.

"Of course Laxus-sama." Freed assured him, jumping up and gathering his things, along with everyone else.

\- Time Skip -

They all dropped their stuff off at Freed's house, they each had their own room at his house where they could stay after getting back from a mission late, or before going on a mission that they had to leave early in the morning for. Freed's house being the closest to the train station and being big enough. Most of the time they crashed their anyway, except when they or Freed needed their own space. Ashley put her stuff in Ever's room, not having anywhere else to put it.

After depositing their gear, they were then on their way to the guild to check in with Master and let him know the job was completed. Oh, and so Ashley could join Fairytail, if she was not put off the idea when she saw the chaos inside.

 **AN: It was pointed out to me that some of you may get confused as I used the name Ashley for my OC, as it is the last name for Lucy's counterpart in Edolas. I feel that it may confuse more people if I change my OC's name now. If enough of you review stating you would rather me change the name I will. Let me know what you think. Even if you don't care about that, leave a review anyway as it helps me improve my writing and motivates me to post more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **I apologise for being late. I could give you a list of reasons why, but I figured you would rather read the story instead.**

They walked into the guild hall. Laxus in front, striding through the doors and zapping the chair that came flying towards him. Freed only a pace of two behind him. Ever followed, walking beside Ashley. Ashley stoped just inside the door, looking on in horror at the brawl taking place, only to have it stoped when a red head mage pulled out dozens of swords from seemingly nowhere and pinned the fighting mages to the walls, while screaming "MY CAKE! YOU SHALL ALL PAY!"

Bickslow came up behind Ashley and swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Welcome to Fairytail." He said and guided her over to a white haired woman, with a tray of empty mugs in her hands, while his babies spun around Ashley's head saying "Fairytail, Fairytail."

"Hey Mira, can you look after Ashley, while the others and I talk to Master?" Bickslow pushed Ashley at Mira and said, "Have fun."

"Fun, Fun." The babies said as they chased after Bickslow, who had moved off, following the rest of his team up the stairs and to Masters office.

Ashley stared at Mira, as she started to speak, "Welcome to Fairytail. Are you here to join the guild? How do you know Bickslow? Can I get you something to drink?" Mira asked in rapid fire as she guided Ashley over to the bar.

Ashley took the chance to answer Mira's questions when she paused to take a breath.

"Yeah maybe, long story and just water please." Ash answered all Mira's questions just as quickly as Mira had asked them.

Mira blinked a couple of times. "Of course." She said, going to get a glass of water, as Ashley sat down near a woman sitting on the bar sculling from a large barrel.

Mira came back, placing the water in front of her, just as the red head from earlier came and took a seat beside Ashley.

"Another piece of cake please Mira," the red head stated, "actually make it two and put it on Natsu and Gray's tabs."

"Sure thing Erza." Mira said with a sweet smile, as she walked away.

"And can you get me another barrel, this one's run dry." The girl on the bar yelled, as she placed the barrel down.

"Don't you think you have had enough, Cana?" Erza said in a flat tone.

"When you have had enough cake, then I will have had enough to drink." Cana slurred.

Erza nodded sagely.

"Wait! Who are you?" Cana asked, noticing Ashley sitting there for the first time.

Mira came back just then, caring a barrel under one arm and a plate with two extra large pieces of cake in the other hand. Placing them down in front of Cana and Erza respectively.

"Ashley came in with Laxus and the Thunder Legion a moment ago. Bickslow asked me to look after her, while they talk to master." Mira answered Cana, before Ashley could.

Cana stopped with her new barrel almost to her lips, Erza paused just as she scooped up a bit of cake and they both stared at Ashley, as if she had two heads.

"What?" Ashley asked, looking from one mage to another, to work out what she had done to deserve that look.

Mira was then called away to get drinks for other mages.

Erza looked back at her cake and continued eating only supplying a comment of "Interesting" as she did so.

Cana, on the other hand, said "You and Bicksy boy, huh..." wiggling her eyebrows with a perverted look on her face as she did so.

Ashley looked at her shocked, as Cana took a large swig from the barrel.

"Didn't know you were his type? Actually, I don't think anyone knows his type." Cana sat there with a thoughtful expression, while resting her arms on her barrel and her legs wrapped around it.

"I think you have the wrong idea about Bickslow and me." Ashley started to speak carefully.

"I don't know, I think you two would make beautiful babies." Mira stated, seeming to pop out of nowhere, startling Ashley as she looked round to see what the red head had to say on this topic.

Only to find, a plate that looked like it had been licked clean and polished and the girl missing.

Ashley looked back at Mira, who looked like she was in dreamland while saying "babies" and "so cute" every now and then.

Cana started talking again, after chugging down some more beer, "I have always wondered what glorious things he could do with that amazing tongue of his. It seems it would be able to reach a lot of places others would not be capable of."

Ashley looked at Cana shocked, then her expression darkened as her eyes narrowed, "I would cut his tongue off, before he got near me with it and shove it..."

Ashley was interrupted by, "Hey guys. What you talking about?"

Ashley turned to see Bickslow standing there, with his tongue hanging out. Ever was beside him waving her fan as she scanned the guild hall.

Freed was standing there with a thoughtful expression, he then stated, "Excuse me Laxus-sama I need to do some research." Bowing towards Laxus, before hurrying off to the guilds library.

Laxus, mean while, was leaning on the bar staring at Ash with a knowing look. Ashley turned back round to face the bar and grab her drink, only to come face to face with a short, old looking man, sitting on the bar in front of her with a big smile on his face.

"Welcome to Fairytail. Where would you like it?" He asked, holding up a large stamp with the guilds symbol on it, as Ashley screamed in fright and fell off the stool.

"Are you all right my dear?" the man asked, as she picked herself up off the floor.

Ever had disappeared and Bickslow, Laxus and Cana were all laughing.

"Where do I want what? And who are you?" Ashley asked, not bothering to sit back down, getting ready to run at a seconds notice.

"How silly of me. I am Master Makarov, Laxus's Grandfather and caretaker to all these brats," Master Makarov said, waving his arms about with dramatic flair, "and I was asking where you want your guild mark. You do want to become one of my children, don't you?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Ashley looked around the whole guild, seeing everyone looking at her expectantly.

She looked back at the guild Master and squeaked, "of course," she held out her right arm, "right here." Ashley pointed to a spot just bellow her wrist on the inside of her arm.

"What colour?" He asked.

"Dark purple please." She said, remembering her manners.

He put the stamp to her skin and as he pulled it away yelled "PARTY TIME BRATS! WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER. HER NAME IS ASHLEY, SO LETS SHOW HER WHAT FAIRYTAIL IS MADE OF."

There was a chorus of cheers throughout the guild as a brawl seemed to start up out of nowhere and Cana yelled "WE NEED MORE BOOZE MIRA."

\- Time skip -

Ashley had followed Laxus over to a table in the corner, as a drinking contest started up at the bar between Master, Cana, Bickslow and a man that she was introduced to as, Cana's old man, Gildarts. Laxus sat sipping away at his beer, scanning the guild before sitting back, putting his sound pod on, closing his eyes and seeming to ignore everyone and everything.

Ashley sat opposite him quietly looking at her guild mark, while taking a drink of the mug of beer that someone shoved in her hand before she left the bar. She screwed up her face at the taste.

A young blond girl approached her stating, "You'll get use to it."

Not knowing whether she meant her guild mark, the guild itself or the beer, Ash simply smiled and nodded.

"I'm Lucy. Welcome to Fairytail, Ashley." Lucy smiled at Ashley as she introduced herself.

Ashley noticed the snow man like thing in her arms.

"Thanks." Ashley smiled in return, moving over a bit so that Lucy could sit down, while thinking some of her new guild mates were bat shit crazy. I mean what sane teenage girl walks around with a weird looking stuffed toy in their arms, she has to be mentally deficient or something.

Lucy sat down, placing the stuffed toy on the table and said "Hi Laxus" as she did so.

"Blondie" was all the reply she got, Laxus didn't even bother to open his eyes.

Ashley jumped in her seat, saying "It's alive," while staring shocked at the snowman thingy, as it jumped up and started doing a wobbly dance.

"Of course he's alive," Lucy said indignantly, the girls ignored Laxus's chuckle, "Plue is my spirit. He is Canis Minor, the little doggie. Say Hi to Ashley Plue."

"Pun, Pun." The little spirit said bowing to Ashley.

Ashley looked directly at the spirit.

"It's nice to meet you Plue. I am so sorry I thought you were a stuffed toy. Please forgive me." She bowed her head as she asked for forgiveness.

Plue waved his hands in front of himself saying, "Puuun, Pun," in a dismissive tone.

Ashley and Lucy both smiled at him as he danced around the table.

 **AN: Again I am sorry for being late and to try and make up for it I will be posting Chapter 5 today as well. Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **And here is chapter 5 as promised**

Lucy and Ashley were chatting away getting to know each other. Plue had disappeared back into the spirit world at some stage. Suddenly a fireball came towards them, Ashley put up a shield, to protect the occupants of the table, which now included Ever who was sitting next to Laxus, without even blinking. She was getting use to strange things happening in the guild.

A boy, with pink hair, ran over to the table, "Are you ok, Luce? Are you hurt anywhere? Do I need to get Wendy?"

Lucy just blinked and asked "What happened?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Ever stated in a snarky tone.

Laxus stated "Flaming Idiot!" Closing his eyes again, after opening them on the boys arrival.

"I created a shield to prevent anyone getting harmed." Ashley explained to Lucy, while glaring at the boy.

"Oh. I don't understand what you did, but I'm glad none of my Nakama were hurt." The boy had a great big grin on his face, "I'm Natsu. Want to fight?"

Before Ashley could even think of a response another boy appeared, wearing only his boxers.

"Oi! You idiot, don't run away when I'm winning the fight." The boy in his boxers yelled at Natsu.

"Gray your clothes." Lucy said with a bored tone, as if she said this all the time.

Natsu threw a fist at Gray stating, "I was making sure Luce was ok, Popsicle Princess."

Laxus stood up, sending a lightning bolt down between the two arguing mages.

"Take your fight elsewhere." He snarled, as he picked up his empty mug and headed off towards the bar.

Natsu raced after him, "Oi, Laxus! Fight me."

Gray followed, "Stupid Flaming Matchstick. Finish your fight with me, before starting another one."

"Is it always this lively around here?" Ashley asked.

"Pretty much." Lucy stated, staring after the boys and shaking her head, as Natsu was knocked out with one punch by Laxus and Gray was roped into a drinking contest by Cana.

Laxus returned, after getting a refill, to his original position, still ignoring everyone. Bickslow came over just as Lucy got up.

"I better go check on Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu was still passed out on the floor by the bar.

"I'm hurt, Cosplayer. I know your only leaving because I arrived." Bickslow said, placing a hand over his heart.

His babies in the background saying "Cosplayer, Cosplayer."

Ever stood up waving her fan, "I don't know about Lucy, but that is definitely why I'm leaving."

Lucy ducked away when Bickslow's attention turned to Evergreen.

Bickslow sighed, "You don't love me any more."

His babies chimed "Love me, Love me."

Ever threw over her shoulder, as she walked away, with a smile "Never did."

Bicks pretended to cry as Ash patted him on the back saying, "there, there."

One of Bickslow's babies floated down in front of his face and said "rejected, rejected."

The others seemed to giggle as they spun around above.

Ashley blinked, "That's the first time I've heard one of them say something that wasn't a copy of what you said. I like this one." Ash smiled at the wooden doll. "What's your name?" She asked, looking directly at it.

It seemed to jump up and down in the air as it said "Pappa, Pappa."

"Well Pappa, It's nice to meet you." Ashley greeted Pappa.

Bickslow watched with a look of awe on his face. Ashley looked at Bickslow.

Noticing the look on his face she asked "What?"

Bickslow is dumbfounded and try's to speak "Ahhh..."

Sitting forward watching Ashley, Laxus speaks up instead "I don't think anyone has ever spoken directly to them," Laxus pointed at the babies "besides Bickslow and myself."

"Why?" Ashley asked.

Bickslow finally got a hold of himself and answered "Well, Ever thinks they're creepy. Freed would rather read a book or have a more 'intellectually stimulating' conversation. Most other people get freaked out around my babies, think they are annoying or just ignore them."

"Well, that's just dumb. These guys are cute and Pappa here is my friend." At some stage during the conversation, Pappa had landed on Ashley's shoulder, snuggling into her neck.

Ashley pated Pappa and he started making a purring type noise and vibrated against her neck.

Ashley started laughing, "That tickles, Pappa."

Pappa flew into the air "Tickles, tickles." He chimed.

Bickslow looked at Ashley with a genuine smile on his face and Ashley looked back at him with mirth in her eyes.

"I'd like to know the others names and make friends with them too." She stated.

Bickslow was about to say something, when all the wooden dolls came down and landed in a line, on the table in front of Ashley.

Pappa jumped up and said "Pappa, Pappa," and sat back down.

The next in line jumped up and said "Peppe, Peppe."

This continued on down the line until they all had introduced themselves.

"So, let's see if I got the right. Pappa, Peppe, Poppo, Puppu and Pippi." Ashley pointed at each one as she said their name.

Pappa jumped up and did a flip in the air, chanting "Yes, yes." He then settled on Ashley's shoulder again, saying "tickle, tickle."

Peppe and Pippi chimed in too, "Tickle, tickle."

Peppe set himself down on Ashley's other shoulder and Pippi sat in her lap. Ashley looked over at Bickslow confused.

Bickslow, who had been watching in wonder, said "I think they want you to pat them."

Ashley started patting them, as there were three of them and she only had two hands, they had to take turns.

Poppo and Puppu sat on the table for awhile, before jumping onto Ashley's lap on either side of Pippi, saying "Me too, me too."

Bickslow smiled and stated, "They didn't even take to Laxus this quickly."

"Quickly, quickly" the babies said.

Ashley looked over to Laxus, only to find him gone. She looked back at the wooden dolls sitting in her lap, just as Pappa and Peppe jumped off her shoulders and settled into her lap with the others.

Mira popped out of nowhere saying, "How cute, now your babies have a Mum."

"Mum, Mum." All the babies chanted, flying out of Ashley's lap and circling her head.

Ashley wasn't sure what to say to that. She had known Bickslow for What? A day, and now this women was talking about her being the mother of his babies. Yes she knew they weren't real babies, but still the implication of what she said was... horrifying?...maybe not, but close to it.

While Ashley was staring off into space, stuck in her own mind trying to come up with a word to describe the situation. Bickslow was silently cursing Mira, who had vanished again, trying to come up with something to say to Ashley to defuse the situation and silently calm down his babies who were taking Mira's idea way too seriously.

They were saved when Lucy approached, tapping Ashley on the shoulder to get her attention.

"I know that Laxus and the others won't be going on a mission for a while, as they just got back, so would you like to go on one with me? I picked out a relatively easy one for your first." Lucy looked between Ashley and Bickslow wondering why they looked so relived to see her.

Lucy passed the mission flyer to Ashley when she said "Yeah, sure. That would be great"

Ashley looked at the flyer. It said:-

 **Help Wanted**

Pests are attacking my crops. Please come and get rid of them.

Where:- small farm just outside of Chestler Village

Contact:- Julie at the fruit and veg stall opposite the large clock tower for more information.

 **Reward 200,000 Jewels**

It seemed rather straight forward, they would travel to Chestler village, find and talk to Julie, then go to the farm and get rid of the pests. Easy-Peasy, and it would get her away from the situation with Bickslow.

Upon remembering that, Ashley jumped up and said "When do we leave?"

"If we leave now, we will have enough time to talk to Julie and book a room for the night. We can then get a fresh start on the job first thing in the morning." Lucy said.

"I'll just have to find Freed, so I can get my stuff from his house." Ashley explained as she walked away from the table, and Bickslow, with Lucy.

"I'll see you at the train station in, say 45 mins." Lucy figured that would be enough time for her to get her bags packed and get to the train station.

 **AN: So what do you think? Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **Enjoy**

After picking up some of her things from Freed's place, Ashley went to the train station to meet Lucy. Lucy arrived moments later, with Natsu and Gray behind her.

"Please tell me those idiots are here to see you off." Ashley said quietly to Lucy.

"Unfortunately not," Lucy sighed in defeat, "they heard I was going on a mission and decided to come along."

Natsu wined, "But Luce, we have to go, we're a team."

A blue cat, with wings, popped down on Natsu's head, its wings disappeared and it said, "Aye Lucy. I'll give you a fish if you let me come."

The cat pulled a fish out of seemingly nowhere.

Ashley just shook her head.

"Well you will have to get your own train tickets. I only got one for me and one for Lucy." Ashley said, as she handed Lucy her ticket.

"Not the train." Natsu started to turn green.

Gray and the blue cat went off to get tickets, the cat getting one for Natsu, and then they all got on the train, Natsu being dragged on by Gray.

\- Time skip -

They got off the train at Capeton and walked to Chestler Village. Upon arrival they found out that the Village was hosting a cake convention.

"Erza's going to be pissed she missed this." Gray stated.

"We will get some cakes and take them back for her ." Lucy said.

They found the fruit and veg and talked to Julie, getting directions to the farm and the nearest Inn. They were told there was only one room left, when they got to the Inn.

\- Time skip -

After having some dinner at the Inn's bar, they went up to their room for the night. It had two king single beds and a three person/seater couch.

Ashley and Lucy took the beds and Gray took the couch, knowing that wherever Natsu slept, by the next morning he would be in Lucy's bed. As if reading Gray's mind, Natsu went to lay down on the bed Lucy was occupying.

"Oh. No. You. Don't." Lucy yelled.

"But Luce," Natsu wined, "you may get cold. I don't want you to get sick."

Lucy started, "I don't…"

Gray interrupted, "Spare us all the argument and just let him. You know he will just climb in after you have gone to sleep."

Ashley watched from her bed wondering if this was a common occurrence. Lucy just huffed and rolled over, facing away from the boy currently occupying part of her bed. Natsu laid down beside her with Happy, who Ashley had been introduced to on the train, on his chest. After everyone said goodnight, they all fell into dreamland.

\- Time skip -

When Ashley woke up, she sat up and looked around the room. The couch was empty and over on the other bed Lucy was snuggled up to Natsu and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"What's the deal with those to?" Ashley asked no one in particular.

"They liiiiike each other." Happy answered, sitting on Ashley's pillow and eating a fish.

When did her get there and where did he get the fish, Ashley thought.

"No one knows," said Gray, standing in the bathroom door way in only his boxers, "they both say they're just friends, but they often act more like a couple. I'm not sure the flaming idiot would know what to do if they ever decided to be more then friends." Gray walked over to the couch and sat down. "If you want to get in on the action, there have been bets made on who, when, where and how they will get together, just ask Cana or Mira."

Ashley took her turn in the bathroom. When she came out both Natsu and Lucy were awake. Lucy rushed, past Ashley, into the bathroom with a red face and slammed the door. Happy had an evil glint in his eye and was snickering. Natsu had his turn in the bathroom after Lucy got out. Then they all went down stairs for breakfast.

\- Time skip -

When they arrived at the farm an old man came out of the house and said, "You're just in time. The pests have come back to attack the fields behind the house."

"Don't worry Old Timer, we'll take care of them." Natsu smiled and started to run around to the back of the house.

"Just leave it to us." Lucy said, as they all followed after Natsu.

When they got there, they saw that the pests were actually four slimy looking caterpillar like creatures, approximately one meter in diameter and three to four meters long.

"One each!" Gray stated as he walked over to the closest one.

Natsu yelled, "this ones mine," and ran to the right, where the biggest one was, with his fists ablaze.

Ashley and Lucy chased after the two slightly smaller ones, that turned and fled back into the forest, at the back of the farm. The two creatures stayed together, so as they ran after them, the creatures were quite fast, Ashley and Lucy started bouncing ideas at each other on how they were going to get these creatures.

\- Time skip -

Lucy and Ashley were standing in an abandoned, ancient, crumbling city. Both were out of breath, having used up about half their magic power each, and getting no results. The creatures had stopped running and were just standing a couple of meters in front of them.

"I guess I could try Urano Metria." Lucy said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Ashley asked, keeping her eyes on the creatures.

Lucy gave a brief explanation of the spell, as they watched the creatures watch them.

Ashley then said, " If we do a unison raid and add my energy magic, it should make the spell more powerful and you won't have to call out your spirit."

"OK, lets try it." Lucy said with determination.

Lucy grabbed Ashley's hand and started to chant, while Ashley pushed all her left over magic into it. Suddenly there was a blinding light that seemed to come out from both the girls, and spread out throughout the city. There was an ear-piercing screechy noise, come from the creatures, for a few seconds before all was silent.

When the light vanished, Lucy and Ashley dropped to their knees, having put everything they had left into the unison raid. Looking around, there was nothing but rubble left of the city and all that was left of the creatures, was a small patch of goo.

Suddenly Natsu, Gray and Happy arrived talking over the top of each other.

"Are you ok Luce?"

"What was that light?"

"Did you let the creatures get away?"

Ignoring them, Ashley and Lucy looked at each other in total shock.

"Holly Fuck! Did we do that?" Ashley asked Lucy, while surveying the damage.

Lucy only nodded and made an 'ahuh' sound.

Once they finally got over their shock, the girls explained what had happened.

Natsu laughed, claiming, "Now you cant say you're the least destructive on our team Luce."

Gray said, "The idiot and I didn't even do any damage this time.

Happy flew around saying, "Lucy and Ashley are Monsters."

They all walked back to the farm to collect their reward. They then went into the village to pick up three cakes for Erza.

Lucy stated "I hope that will be enough to get us out of trouble."

They collected their stuff from the Inn and got out of the village, hoping no one would notice they had destroyed an ancient city.

They stayed over night at a Hotel in Capetom, each having their own rooms this time, Natsu still ended up in Lucy's bed leaving Happy to have the room to himself, and hoped on the train back to Magnolia the next morning.

Natsu complaining "Can't we just walk?"

He was out voted by everyone else.

 **AN: please, please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **Since this chapter turned out short I decided to post it early.**

Upon their arrival at the guild, Erza came charging towards Natsu and Gray while yelling, "First, you go on a mission without me to a village that is holding a cake convention and then you level an ancient city that was dubbed a historical landmark." Natsu and Gray cowered as Erza requiped into her Purgatory Armor, "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"We didn't do it." Natsu cried out hugging Gray.

Gray called out, "It was Lucy and Ashley." As he hugged Natsu back.

"Don't blame others. Take your punishment like a real man." Someone called out.

Everyone in the guild was watching, Cana taking bets on how long they would stay conscious this time.

"We bought you cake." Gray and Natsu screamed out, at the same time, in a last ditch effort to avoid Erza's wrath.

"Well why didn't you say so." Erza said, in a pleasant voice, requiping into her everyday armor, as Lucy hurried over and handed her the three cake boxes.

Erza took the boxes and sat at a table, pulling a fork out of nowhere and started eating, humming happily. The guild went back to their own business, disappointed there was no bloodshed. Natsu and Gray raced off to hide away from Erza. Happy flew over to Carla and Wendy, to tell them all about the mission and how he saved everyone.

Ashley and Lucy walked over to the bar, ordering a chocolate milkshake and a strawberry smoothie.

Mira, having noticed Ashley's and Lucy's ashamed looks when Erza was yelling at Natsu and Gray, asked "Ok girls. What really happened?" as she placed their drinks in front of them.

Lucy explained, with Ashley chiming in every now and then, what happened. By the end of the story, the whole guild had been listening in. Ashley then explained her magic when Cana asked how it had worked with Lucy's to create so much destruction.

"Wow, she must be really strong." Someone in the guild said.

Hearing this, Natsu charged over to Ashley.

"Fight Me!" He shouted, as he through a punch at her.

Ashley dodged it and hit Natsu on a pressure point on the back of his neck, making him pass out.

"You have to teach me that." Lucy said.

Freed then came over and said, "I have been researching your magic and would like to discuss it with you.

Ashley takes a seat at and empty table with Freed. Erza joined them, stating she was interested too.

\- Time skip -

Just after discussing the magic blocking barrier Ashley can put in people to stop them from using their magic and its limitations, Gildarts arrived.

He went straight up to Cana, at the bar, saying "Did you miss Daddy?

"Why would I? I saw you two days ago." Cana shouted.

This prompted Erza to ask the question, "Would your magic blocking barrier work on someone as magically strong as Gildarts?"

"Only one way to find out." Ashley stated.

They all went over to Gildarts and Freed and Ashley explained what they wanted to test out. Gildarts agreed, becoming rather curious about it himself.

Ashely placed her hand on his arm and looked him directly in the eye, as soon as she activated her magic she collapsed to the ground and passed out.

"That wasn't very effective." Cana stated.

"I didn't feel a thing." Gildarts looks down at Ashley.

Wendy raced over to Ashley and activated her magic.

"She is not hurt, just depleted her magic." The Sky Dragon slayer said as she got up and walked back over to Carla.

Just then Natsu regained consciousness and jumped up, looking around he saw Ashley lying on the floor.

"I WON!" He yelled.

Gray called out, "You idiot."

This lead to a guild wide brawl. Nobody noticed when a mage picked up Ashley and carried her carefully to the guild infirmary.

Ashley woke up just as she was being placed on a bed by a set of strong arms.

"Where am I?" she asked, not opening her eyes as they felt to heavy.

"In the infirmary. Figured you wouldn't want to get squashed in the chaos down stairs." The person with the strong arms replied. "Get some rest."

"OK" Ashley said groggily, as she passed out again.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

Bickslow had been watching Ashley since she had walked in the guild hall. He found it funny that Gray and Natsu used cake to get out of a beating from Erza. Why hadn't he thought of doing that the last time Erza went nuts about some comment he made about Lucy's breast size. He would have to remember it for next time.

Bickslow was shocked to find out all the destruction, this time, had been caused by Lucy and Ash. He kept watching, wondering how he was going to ever talk to her again after what Mira had said. Should he act like nothing had happened. That would be impossible since he had not been able to convince his babies to stop referring to Ashley as Mum.

Even as he was sitting here, deep in thought, he could hear his babies chanting in his mind, through their soul link, 'see Mum', 'tickle Mum' and 'Mum, Mum'.

The only reason they were still with him, and hadn't raced off to Ashley the moment they saw her, was that Bickslow had threatened to cut off his magic to them.

Bickslow was staring into his mug of beer when he felt his babies sudden change in emotion and heard one of his babies chime in his mind 'Mum fell'.

He looked back up to see Ashley lying on the floor in front of the bar. He saw Wendy check on her and herd Natsu yell "I WON" and Gray's "You idiot".

Then saw as the guild wide brawl started to take place.

Bickslow got up, and was about to join in, when Pappa chimed in his head, 'Help Mum', and Peppe cried 'Mum hurt'.

Bickslow looked towards Ashley 'She is fine. Freed's there, he will help her.' He replied to them non-verbally.

Just then Freed was wiped out by a chair, that came from somewhere in the brawl.

Peppe said, continuing to convers through the soul link, 'Freed can't'.

Pippi joined in, 'Help Mum'.

Pippi, Peppe and Poppo hovered in front of Bickslow, as Pappa and Puppu darted halfway towards Ashley, before remembering Bickslow's threat and darted back to join the other totems.

They all chimed together, out loud, "Please, please."

Bickslow could feel their fear for Ashley's safety and their longing to go help her. When they were like this he just could not refuse them. He looked back over towards the bar. All other mages were either involved in the brawl, cowering away and hiding from it or already passed out, whether from drinking or the fight, who could tell.

Bickslow walked over and picked Ashley up. For a girl with big boobs, not quite as big as Lucy's, she was pretty light. With a silent command to the babies, to watchout for flying objects or people, he made his way to the stairs and up to the infirmary.

As Bickslow placed Ashley on the bed, he was startled as she spoke, as she hadn't opened her eyes or moved in any way. He answered her question and told her to get some rest. He stood there watching her for a moment, then went to leave.

"Mum ok?" Pappa asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Bickslow stated.

Peppe and Pippi chimed, "Stay Mum, stay Mum."

Bickslow looked over at his babies, they had all settled on Ash or on the bed around her, He could feel their worry for her.

Ashley then rolled onto her side, making Peppe and Poppo fall off her and onto the bed. They settled themselves on the bed and Ashley settled down, grabbing Pippi as she did and hugging his close.

Bickslow felt a tightening in his chest as he watched Ashley sleep, surrounded by his babies. After a moment he walked back over and settled himself down into a chair. Falling asleep to the hum of contentment coming from his babies.

\- Time Skip -

Bickslow and Ashley both awoke to the sound of squealing. They opened their eyes and... oh the horror. There stood Mira with a camera, her matchmaking gleam in her eyes.

She giggled as she said, "Sky blue hair and red eyed babies. Blue and black hair and green eyed babies. Ah, babies, cute babies."

Mira seemed to not have noticed her victims were awake.

Bickslow froze in his seat, staring at the now starry eyed takeover mage, wondering what the best course of action was.

Ashley, who had been thinking along the same lines, sat up slowly and said quietly, "Should we get out of here before she notices we are awake."

Bickslow just nodded his head, as he didn't want his voice to cause Mira to come out of her stupor. They tip toed to the door, with the babies flying over head.

"What are you two doing?" Mira asked staring right at them.

Ashley and Bickslow had frozen in place when they had herd her voice.

They looked at each other and at the same time said, "RUN."

They ran out of the infirmary, down the stairs, through the guild hall and out the front door.

The whole time the babies had been flying above them chanting, "run, run."

The guild looked on in shock. What had happened to make Ashley and Bickslow run for their lives?

They all looked up as a smiling and happily humming Mira came down the stairs and skipped over to the bar. She then placed her camera under the bar and continued to hum happily as she wiped a spot on the counter in front of her.

The rest of the guild all came to the same realization. Bickslow and Ashley were Mira's next victims. Well all of the guild except Natsu, who had no idea what was going on, so he did what he did best, ignored it and started another fight with Gray.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Magnolia, Ashley and Bickslow stood catching their breath.

"Do you think she followed us?" Ashley asked.

"No, but we better steer clear of the guild for the rest of the day." Bickslow replied, then asked, "Where are you staying?"

"Staying, staying." His babies echoed.

"Well, I haven't stayed here at all. The first day I was here I ended up going on a mission with Lucy and we only got back today. But, all my stuff is at Freed's house," Ashley said thoughtfully, "He did say I could stay there and Ever said I could use her room, as she was going to stay at Fairy Hills. Something about needing privacy."

Bickslow laughed, "Freed's house it is then."

"Freed's house, Freed's house." His babies chanted.

Bickslow started walking, and Ashley followed.

"Now that I think about it, it's my turn to make dinner tonight. Better stop at the market." Bickslow said.

"Market, market." Chimed his babies.

As they walked to the market, Bickslow and Ashley talked and got to know each other a bit better.

\- Time Skip -

Back at Freed's house, Ashley helped Bickslow cook dinner. They were making spaghetti bolognaise and garlic bread. Ashley was making the garlic bread and cooking the spaghetti, but Bickslow would not let her anywhere neat the bolognaise sauce. He said it was a secret recipe.

Freed raced through the door, saying "I forgot it was Bickslow's turn to cook. I didn't hide the chilli peppers or the tobasco sauce."

He was followed by Laxus, at a more sedate pace. When Freed walked into the kitchen he had a horrified look on his face as he realised he was to late.

Bickslow looked up and said, "Dinner will be ready in ten."

"In ten, in ten." The babies repeated.

Freed then helped Ashley set the table, making sure to place a jug full of milk in the centre.

Ten minutes latter, Freed was gulping down his third glass of milk. Laxus was sipping at the milk Freed had poured for him, pretending his tongue was not on fire. While Ashley was telling them stories about when her father worked at a chilli plantation and her family practically ate chillies for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Because Bickslow and Ashley cooked, Freed and Laxus washed the dishes. While they cleaned up, Bickslow and Ashley sat in the lounge and had a heated discussion on chilli peppers and which ones tasted the best. The whole time, Bickslow's babies snuggled into Ashley.

Until, Pippi finally chimed in, "Mum, Mum."

Peppe continued, "Stay, stay."

And Pappa finished off, "With us, with us."

Bickslow looked at his babies in shock, while Ashley went bright red.

In the Kitchen, Laxus started laughing and Freed looked on wondering what had tickled the dragon slayers funny bone.

"I think I might have a shower and go to bed." As Ashley spoke, she placed all five babies down on the coffee table, carefully, then jumped up and ran up stairs calling out, "Goodnight," as she did so.

Laxus and Freed, having finished cleaning up, came into the room. Laxus still chuckling and Freed looing perplexed.

"What did I miss?" Freed asked.

 **AN: What do you think? There are a couple of things I'm not sure I did right in this chapter, so let me know if something does not sound right.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **Sorry to anyone who has been waiting on this chapter. I have been experiencing writers block with this story. I am going to keep up with it but updates will be less often. I don't want to force the story as that wont make it enjoyable for you or me.**

Ashley went to the guild early the next day, with Freed and Laxus. Bickslow was still asleep, apparently that was normal for him on a non-mission day. Ashley was fine with this as it gave her more time before Bickslow's babies tried embarrassing her some more.

At the guild, Laxus followed his grandfather upstairs, both grumbling about paperwork.

Freed orders some tea, from Mira and sat down to read a very large and ancient looking book. Ashley sat next to him, sipping at a coffee and looking around the guild, trying to remember the names of all the people she had been introduced to.

Mira was behind the bar. Mira's sister and brother were both at the bar talking to her. Lisanna was the sister, but Ashley could not remember the males name, something to do with a pixie... that doesn't sound right.

Erza was the name of the red head sitting at the table in the middle of the guild eating cake... wonder who the young, blue haired girl and the white cat are sitting with her?... and approaching the table is Gray, the ice make mage, who had lost his shirt and was undoing his pants.

How does he not notice he is doing that? Ashley wondered as she watched the scene unfold. Gray's pants came off, the young girl went bright red and covered her eyes, the white cat started hissing and scolding Gray for his indecency, and Erza... well she took no notice, as she was blissfully eating her cake, luckily for Gray.

Suddenly Ashley's view was blocked by a different blue haired girl, with a deranged look on her face.

"Were you just ogling Juvia's Gray-sama?" she took a step towards Ashley, "who are you? Are you a new love-rival for Gray-sama's affections?" Juvia's voice rose as she took another step, "Juvia will not stand ideal as someone tries to steal Juvia's beloved."

The whole time Ashley sat there in stunned silence. She was just about to respond, when five wooden dolls came up to her and spun around her.

"Mum left, mum left," they cried out, "without us, without us."

Then they settled on Ashley and started purring and vibrating. Ashley and Juvia both blinked and stared at Bickslow's babies. A smile spread on Juvia's face.

"Juvia is sorry for Juvia's outburst. Juvia sis not realise you were already taken and no love-rival to Juvia."

Juvia bowed to Ashley and then skipped away as Bickslow approached the table.

"Do I even want to know?" Bickslow asked, as he looked at Ashley, who was sitting there red faced with his babies rubbing against her.

"Juvia accused Ashley-sama of ogling Gray and being her love-rival," Freed stated blandly, not once looking up from his book, "but she was relived when your babies came over calling Ashley-sama their mother. Juvia then apologised and is now under the impression that Ashley-sama and you are an item."

Freed turned a page in his book and continued reading. Ashley turned redder and started patting the babies in her lap, doing her best to pretend she was anywhere but there.

Bickslow stood in silence for a moment, then said, "Um... I'm... gonna go get a drink... from the bar."

He stood there for a moment longer before turning around and walking away.

Moments latter, Ever sat down across from Ashley.

"So, you an Bicks?" She looking at Ashley curiously, "I leave you with the boy's for a night and you end up with the most rude, immature, stupid," Ever's voice rose as she spoke, "the most irresponsible, the most... the most..." Ever trailed off, waving her arms about, as she tried to find the words to explain to Ashley why she should not get involved with Bickslow.

Ash was staring at Evergreen with wide eyes, she opened her mouth, to explain the misunderstanding, when Freed chimed in, to help Ever out.

"Uncouth and ill-mannered." He said, without ever looking up from his book.

"YES! YES! Thankyou Freed." Ever stated, then continued on with her rant, "The most uncouth, ill-mannered, disrespectful, childish, uh... the most... umm..."

"CRUDE!" Someone piped up.

"Yes. Crude, foul-mouthed, perverted," Ever continued, not even taking notice of who helped her.

"PLAYBOY!" Called out another voice.

"POMPUS!" Someone else chimed in.

"Offensive!" Was said next by an unknown voice.

"UNMANLY!" Boomed someone else.

"Cheeky?" Someone giggled.

"YES! YES! YES!" Ever cried out, on a role again, "All of those. He is also nosey, wild, impolite and..."

"BRASH?" Someone chimed in.

"LOUD-MOUTHED" Yelled another person.

"His a womanizer." Came another voice.

"Cocksure!" Came a voice, from right next to her.

"YES! YES!" Ever suddenly stopped and looked around at all her guild mates, who has been helping her, by throwing words at her.

"So, who are we talking about?" asked Bickslow from beside her.

Ever had been so caught up in her rant that she hadn't noticed him sit down or that the whole guild had stoped what they were doing and quietened down to 'help' her.

"I think I made my point." Ever stated as she pulled out her fan, stood and walked upstairs to Laxus's office.

Ashely wasn't sure wether she should be embarrassed by, or laugh at, what just went down.

"Well we all know how much Ever loves me." Bickslow called out, laughing like a maniac.

His babies giggled, still resting in Ashley's lap. Ashley started laughing and so did the whole guild, before going back to what they had been doing before.

"So what started Ever on her rant about me this time?" Bickslow asked as he took a sip of his beer.

He watched as Ashley carefully placed each of his babies on the table, from out of her lap.

She picked up her empty cup and said, "I think I need another coffee," and walked off, before Bickslow could question her further.

Bickslow looked over at Freed, who had raised his head from his book.

"I believe that Evergreen is also under the assumption that you and Ashley-sama are a couple." Freed explained.

"And what a cute couple they are." Lisanna said, as she walked past, caring a tray of drinks. She was helping Mira out with the mid morning rush.

Bickslow sighed as he took another sip of his beer. How did this whole thing start?

\- Time Skip -

Evergreen had come back down, after she had gotten over her embracement, not that she would admit to being embraced, and was now sitting at the table next to Freed, while glaring at Bickslow. Bickslow was ignoring Evergreen in favour of playing with his babies.

Ashley had never returned to the table, instead she was sitting at the bar, having a discussion with Lucy and Levy about books.

Laxus came storming down the stairs and over to his team.

"Grab a mission. We leave in the morning." He said, looking at Freed first then the others.

Freed jumped up stating, "Of course Laxus-sama." He raced off to complete his task.

"Have you finished all your paperwork?" Ever asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Laxus grunted and Ever took that as an affirmative.

Bickslow laughed, as he said, "Want to get out of here before Master dumps any more paperwork on you."

"Paperwork, paperwork." His babies chimed.

Pappa then asked, "Mum come? Mum come?"

"Ahh..." was the only thing that came out of Bickslow's mouth before he looked at Laxus for an answer.

Laxus gave a shrug and walked off to the bar, where Freed was getting the mission approved by Mira.

"So, Laxus and the Thunder Legion are going on a S-class mission to Tuskatooie. You will need to report to Mr Clunk when you get there. I will call ahead so that he knows you are coming. When will you leave?" Mira was writing everything she needed to into the log book as she spoke.

Before Freed could answer, Laxus spoke up, "We will be leaving first thing in the morning and Ashley is coming too."

Mira looked up, shocked that Laxus would take a newbie out on an S-class mission.

"I am?" Ashley asked, having started listening as soon as her name was mentioned.

Laxus just nodded once and walked towards the door, Freed followed and Ashley figured she better go too.

"Bye everyone." Ashley called as she raced to the guild doors.

Bicklsow and Evergreen were waiting there, with Freed and Laxus. The five started walking towards Freed's house.

"Who's turn is it to cook tonight?" Bickslow asked.

"Cook tonight, cook tonight." His babies copied, spinning around above the mages as they kept walking.

 **AN: Read and Review please. Any ideas to counter this writers block would be appreciated. Still have heeps of oneshots to type up and post. So will work on them a bit more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **Sorry it has taken so long for me to post a new chapter.**

 **I had writers block, then family had to come first, l decided to participate in CoLu week and got the flu.**

 **So here it is sorry it's so short.**

Ever and Ashley were in the kitchen cooking dinner, Apricot Chicken.

Ashley had figured she would help whoever's turn it was until they assigned her, her own cooking time, or she found a place of her own to live. Ever had suggested she ask about getting a room at Fairy hills. Ashley agreed, saying she would look into it when they got back from their mission.

Suddenly Ashley stoped stirring the chicken and looked over at Ever, who was cutting up vegetables, as a side for the main meal.

"Um... Ever?" Ashley asked, with a blank look.

"Yes, Ash." Evergreen replied, stoping what she was doing.

"With you staying here, where am I going to sleep tonight?" Ash asked.

"With us, with us." Chimed Bickslow's babies, who had just flown into the kitchen, to check on their 'mum.'

Ashley blinked and Ever tried to shew the babies from the kitchen. She heard Laxus's booming laugh, from the other room, and Bickslow's cursing.

Freed looked at the two males strangely. Unlike Laxus, with his dragon hearing, and Bickslow, via his babies, Freed could not hear what was going on in the kitchen. Realising they were reacting to something happening in the other room, Freed hopped up and went to check on the girls.

Freed came into the kitchen and asked, "Is everything ok?"

Ever explained Ash's concerns to Freed, as Ash had gone back to stirring dinner.

Ashley was trying to ignore the babies comments of, "Sleep with us," and "Pa won't mind."

She figured they must be referring to Bickslow when they said 'Pa.'

Freed was quick to assure Ashley that he had already taken care of the problem. He had cleaned out one of the spare rooms for Ash to use and although the bed for it wasn't going to arrive until next week, Freed had arranged for Mira to be there to let the delivery people in while they were away on their mission, he had placed a fold out mattress in the room for her to use.

Freed also explained, "The room is yours, whether you get another place or not. You may furnish and decorate it however you see fit."

"Why?" Ash asked, shocked at the kindness she was being shown.

She had stoped stirring the chicken, turned the hot plate off and was now facing everyone, Bickslow and Laxus having come into the kitchen while Freed had been talking.

"Because you are part of our team Ash." Ever said, giving Ashley a one armed, side hug, holding the knife in the other had away from them.

"I'm part of your team?" Ashley asked, eyes wide, looking around at all four mages.

"Of course you are." Laxus scoffed.

"Welcome to the family." Bickslow stated, grinning as he pinched a piece of carrot off the chopping board.

Ever glared and shook the knife threateningly at him, before going back to chopping.

"Mum family, Mum family." Pappa and Pippi chimed.

"Welcome, Welcome." Chanted the other totems.

Ash looked around at her family with tears in her eyes.

"I never thought I would have a family again." Ash choked out.

Ever grabbed Ash and pulled her into a hug, wrapping both arms around her this time. Thank god she had put down the knife Ashley thought as she hugged her back.

"It's about time I got a sister." Ever stated, "I was about to go crazy with all this testosterone around."

They all had a laugh at that. Ever let go of Ash and went back to finish chopping the last of the veggies. She swatted Bickslow's hand as he reached out to pinch more carrot.

"Why don't you boys set the table while Ash and I finish up in here." Ever suggested, glaring specifically at Bickslow.

Laxus pated Ashley on the head before grabbing plates and taking them to the dinning room.

"As a part of this family you will be given chores to do around the house Ashley-sama, but we will sort that out when we get back." Freed stated, as he grabbed utensils out of the draw, before following Laxus.

Bickslow walked up to Ash and gave her a kiss on the check, before leaving the room with the cups and water jug he had grabbed.

His babies floated behind him singing, "Pa kissed Mum, Pa kissed Mum."

Ever raised her eyebrow at Ash. Ashley had, not long ago, convinced Ever that her and Bickslow were not in a relationship, and explained that some people in the guild had gotten the wrong idea about them because of Mira giving the babies the idea to call her 'mum' and them, having liked the idea, taken to calling her it.

How was Ever suppose to believe what Ash told her, when Bickslow did things like that. She turned away from Ever's questioning look and busied herself with getting serving spoons for the rice and apricot chicken.

She had a Family again, Ever her older sister she could tell all her secrets to, Laxus her protective big brother, Freed her quiet older brother who she could have intellectual stimulating conversations with and Bickslow... well she wasn't sure what she and Bickslow were.

His babies called her 'mum' and she really didn't mind, although it was rather embarrassing at times and he had kissed her on the cheek. Was it something he did because she was now family, or was it something else.

"Hurry up." Laxus said gruffly, as he came back into the kitchen. "I'm starving."

Ashley smiled as she picked up the pot of apricot chicken and handed it to him. Laxus then took it to the table. Ashley followed with the pot of rice and Ever brought out the bowl of veggies.

Ashley figured she could work out what Bickslow and her were to each other later, at the moment she just wanted to enjoy dinner with her family.

 **AN: Read and Review please**

 **Will post the next chapter asap. Have a ruff draft written, just need to type it up. Hopefully my keyboard wont stop talking to my tablet like it did earlier.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

OVER A WEEK LATER

Ashley was racing through the streets. She called out, "Excuse me," and "Sorry," as she raced passed people, bumping into some of them in her hurry. She was slowly catching up to the dark mage ahead of her. The dark mage slipped into an ally way. Ash followed.

"You're rather persistent, aren't you." The dark mage said, after turning around to face Ashley.

Ash tried not to show how out of breath she was. Maybe she should join Laxus when he goes for his morning runs.

Ash stared down the dark mage.

"Are you ready to give up?" She asked.

The dark mage snarled at her, "Never."

He put his right arm out, palm facing Ashley, and three marble sized balls of fire shot out at her.

Ashley let them hit her energy shield, which she had activated as soon as the dark mage had turned to face her. The three balls of fire exploded when they hit her shield. He sent out another three, slightly bigger, again they hit Ashely's shield and exploded.

Ashley could feel the slight drain on her magic every time her shield was hit. She could not let this fight go on for any great length of time.

He was fast, so getting in close and blocking his magic would not be easy and if things kept up the way they were, he would probably out last her magic wise. He was one of the powerhouses of the dark guild her and her team had found to be the ones responsible for all the murders and thefts going on in Tuskatooie.

While Ash was trying to come up with a way to capture the dark mage, he kept pelting her with different sized fire balls, that kept exploding on impact.

Ash had started to dodge some, so that her shield did not completely drain her of magic. She was also trying to move closer to the dark mage, hoping for an opening to strike back.

Ashley created one of her energy orbs, hoping that when throwing it at him, if it didn't hit him, it would distract him enough so she could get in close and block his magic.

As Ash threw the energy orb, roughly the size of two fists, at the same time the dark mage also through a fire ball, about the same size. The ball of energy and the ball of fire collided together half way between the two mages.

The massive explosion, it caused, shook almost every building in the vicinity and did massive amounts of damage to the buildings on ether side of the ally.

The dark mage went flying further down the ally, before colliding with a brick wall and falling unconscious.

Ashley was thrown out the ally landing in the street they had come in from. Her shield protected her from the brunt of the explosion, taking a massive chunk of her magic power, but not protecting her from the debris that came off of the buildings.

Ashley lay still mentally checking herself to see how severe her injuries were. Realizing that nothing was broken, she sat up slowly and took in her surroundings. Only a few people were in the street and none of them seemed to be hurt.

She then looked back down the ally and saw the dark mage lying in a heap on the ground and not moving. Ashley figured she better get up and check on him. She didn't want him to get up and escape. She also hoped he was still alive, so he could face justice.

Ashley slowly stood up, things seemed to spin for a bit. She must have hit her head. Ash reached up to touch the back of her head, where it hurt the most, and felt a lump starting to form. She then touched the front of her head, just above her left eyebrow, where there was a stinging sensation, her hand came away with blood and dirt on it. It couldn't be too bad, blood wasn't dripping down her face.

She looked over the rest of herself, checking every now and then to see if the dark mage had moved. Ash had many miner cuts and would probably find lots of bruised latter on. The worst, besides her head, was a large gash running down the outer side of her left leg, starting just under her knee and running almost all the way to her ankle.

It wasn't too deep and, although it hurt, she could still walk, with a slight limp. She would need to clean all the dirt off so none of her cuts got infected, but that would have to wait for the moment.

Ashley limped down the ally way, skirting around the debris, until she got to the, still not moving, dark mage. She leaned down and checked him, finding that he was still breathing. He was in worse shape then Ashley, but nothing seemed to be life threateningly.

Ash pulled out the lacrima Freed had given her, in case she got separated from the others, and sent a pulse of magic into it. Ever answered almost immediately.

After a quick rundown of what had happened, from both of them, Ever told Ash to stay put and that one of them would come and find her. She sat down, close to the dark mage that she could keep an eye on him, but far enough away so that if he woke up he wouldn't immediately be able to grab her, and waited.

An hour later, Laxus showed up. After surveying the damage to the area and to Ashley, he picked up the still unconscious dark mage.

"Can you walk?" Laxus asked.

Ashley just nodded and stood up. Laxus looked her over again, then gestured for Ashley to follow him, as he turned away and started walking.

 **AN: Read and Review please**

 **Yeah I know, another short chapter. I will try and make the next one longer. Emphasis on try.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

Ashley's leg was killing her by the time they reached the others, who were waiting for them next to the dark guild's guild hall, which happened to be a previously abandoned building on the outskirts of town.

Freed had set up a rune prison holding all the dark guild members inside. As Laxus placed the mage he'd been caring inside it, Freed informed Laxus that he had contacted the rune knights to come and collect them.

Ashley tuned Freed out and looked over the group. Laxus looked fine and the others, although they were ruffled, did not seem to be injured. Ever was straitening herself up and touching up her make up. Bickslow was sitting against a wall and playing with something in his hand.

Ashley noticed something was off. 1, 2, 3, 4... Ash counted in her head. She looked over the totems again, as she approached Bickslow.

"Where is Pappa?" She asked.

Bickslow looked up at Ash, but it was Peppe that answered, "Pappa hurt, Pappa hurt."

That's when Ashley noticed Bickslow was holding Pappa, who was rather black and had a chunk missing.

"Oh, no." Ash cried out, as she dropped to her knees in front of Bickslow, ignoring the pain it caused her and took a closer look at the damage done to Pappa. "Is he going to be ok?" She asked.

"He's fine," Bickslow smiled at Ash, as she leaned in closed still to get a better look at Pappa, "I'll just make him another body when we get home."

Ashley looked up at Bicklsow in surprise, moving back slightly when she realised how close she was to him.

With a blush on her face, she asked him, "You made their bodies?"

"Yes I did." Bickslow stated proudly.

His other babies, twirling around in the air, stated, "He did, he did."

Ashley and Bickslow continued to sit there and talk about the process of creating a new totem to house Pappa's soul until the rune knights showed up.

Ashley tried to stand, but her injured leg would not take her weight. As she fell Bickslow caught her.

"What did you do to yourself?" He asked.

"Mum hurt, Mum hurt." His babies cried out, as they spun around Ash.

Ashley could tell they were worried.

"It's just a scratch." She smiled at the babies, trying to hide the pain she was in, so as not to worry them any further.

Ash did not fool Bickslow, who handed Pappa to her and then picked her up bridal stile.

"Let's get you cleaned up and take a look at your head and that gash on your leg." Bickslow said, as he started walking towards the hotel they were staying at.

His babies followed them saying, "Look after Mum, look after Mum."

Laxus, Freed and Ever watched them leave.

"A thousand jewels says he fucks her by the end of next week." Laxus stated.

"I have to disagree with you Laxus-sama," Freed said shaking his head, "I believe they have a deeper connection and Bickslow will take things slower with Ashley-sama."

"A thousand jewels they are dating by the end of next month, and another thousand that Ash makes the first move." Evergreen smirked as she waved her fan.

Freed sighed as he listened to his team mates discussing their bets.

"Should we open a betting pool with Cana and let the rest of the guild get in on it, or are we keeping this between us?" Ever asked.

"Cana's probably already got a pool going." Laxus snorted, "Might as well add to it."

After taking a shower, Ash sat in a singlet top and short shorts on the couch in their suite. Bickslow was just finishing dressing her wounds, when Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Gajeel and Wendy walked through the door. Bickslow and Ash looked at them in surprise.

Freed answered the unasked question and explained, "We bumped into Gajeel and Wendy-sama in the lobby. Apparently they just finished job in the area. When I mentioned Ashley-sama's injuries, Wendy-sama insisted on taking a look at them, and due to the lack of available rooms Laxus-sama is graciously allowing them to stay with us."

Wendy had already approached Ashley and healed her head and was now working on her leg.

"This wound has been expertly cleaned and dressed." Wendy said in surprise, so used to team Natsu's sloppy dressings without cleaning the wound first.

"That's all Bickslow's doing." Ashley smiled and glanced at Bickslow, who had sat on the couch next to her.

"Laxus made sure we all had advanced first aid, CPR and basic triage training." Bickslow explained.

"Training, training." His babies copied.

Bickslow continued, "It comes in handy when on missions."

"Maybe I should talk to Master about everyone doing basic first aid training, that way when I heal people's wounds I don't have to deal with infections as well." Wendy proposed out loud.

"That is an excellent idea Wendy-sama." Freed exclaimed.

He had been sitting quietly listening in. Laxus and Gajeel had gone out on the balcony, with a beer each and Ever had gone to have a shower to wash all the grime off.

Wendy blushed slightly at Freeds compliment and continued to heal Ashley.

Ashley explained to the three mages how she had received her injuries and Freed explained that Laxus, Ever and himself had already collected their reward.

Mr Clunk hadn't deducted any jewels from their reward, for damages, saying he'd expected more damages and the main thing was that the dark mages were apprehended and none got away.

Once Wendy had finished healing Ashley, she told her not to do anything too strenuous for two weeks. Meaning no missions in that time.

Ever came out of the bathroom and sent Wendy for a shower.

"Go now before the boys make a mess of it." Ever stated.

They ordered room service for dinner as everyone was too tired or couldn't be bothered to go out.

Not long after they had finished eating Wendy's eyes began to drift closed.

Ashley asked, "So what are we doing about sleeping arrangements?"

For the week and a half they had been staying at the hotel, Ever and Ash had been sharing the King sized bed in one bedroom, Bickslow and Freed had been sleeping on the two King single beds in the other bedrooms and Laxus had been sleeping on the couch, that folded out into a double bed, in the main room.

Everyone looked around the table at the others. No one was putting forward any suggestions.

"I will not share a bed with any of these males." Ever spat the word males as if it disgusted her.

"Nobody was offering to sleep next to you." Gajeel sneered.

Ashley sat quietly, thinking of all the possibilities and discarding the ones she felt would receive the most objections.

Evergreen, Gajeel and Bickslow continued to argue over the sleeping arrangements.

Ash thought, 4 beds, 7 mages, and then there was sizing, of both beds and mages to consider. She didn't think anyone would agree to share a bed with Bickslow. So, he would get to keep his king single bed to himself. Ever had already claimed she would not share with any of the males, maybe she could share a king single with Wendy.

That left Laxus, Freed, Gajeel and herself with the king and the double beds. No one would be able to fit comfortably on the double next to Laxus or Gajeel, the only way Laxus had been able to fit on it was diagonally. They should be able to fit together on the King, there wouldn't be room to move about, but they would just have to suck it up for the night.

This meant that she would have to share the fold out couch with Freed. Ash looked over at Freed and, although she hadn't known him long, she believed him to be a gentleman and honourable, meaning he was the least likely to grope her in her sleep.

Believing this to be the best solution, Ashley spoke up, "I have an idea."

Laxus was the only one who heard her over the noise of the others arguments. Whether it was his dragon hearing or because he was sitting next to her, Ashley didn't care. All she cared about was that Laxus had managed to quieten everyone down and get their attention with a shout of 'Oi.'

Ash thanked Laxus, then proceeded to explain her idea and the reasoning behind it.

After a small debate, it was decided they would go ahead with Ashley's sleeping arrangement, as no one else could come up with anything better, and they were getting to tired to argue.

After saying goodnight, they all went off to bed and fell asleep, relatively quickly.

 **AN: Read and Review please**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

 **I apologise to anyone who has been waiting on this chapter.**

The next morning Freed woke up to something hard digging into his shoulder over and over again. When that stopped, something hard smacked him in the middle of his forehead.

Freed opened his eyes to find two of Bickslow's totems floating above his head. He looked around, expecting to see Bickslow snickering somewhere nearby. When he didn't see the seith mage, he opened his mouth to call out to him, but before he could utter a sound one of the totems floated forward.

"Hands off, hands off." It chimed.

Freed just blinked in confusion.

"Mum, Mum." The other totem spoke.

Realising they meant Ashley, Freed looked for her, only to find that he had been cuddling her in his sleep. He made an undignified squeak as he carefully extracted him arms from around the still peacefully sleeping girl.

Freed was mortified. Ashley had trusted him to keep his hands to himself and he felt he had betrayed her trust.

Ashley woke up moments later to Peppe and Pippi cuddling up to her and a very distraught looking Freed, sitting up, looking down at her.

Ashley looked at Freed and asked, "What's wrong?"

Freed started apologising, "I am so sorry Ashley-sama. I broke your trust. I am ever so sorry. Please forgive me. It will never happen again."

Freed spoke so fast Ash didn't quite catch everything.

"Slow down Freed, I only just woke up. I can't process that fast first thing in the morning." Ashley shook her head as she sat up, stretched and yawned.

Peppe and Pippi flew up into the air, in between Freed and Ashley.

"Hands off, hands off." Peppe said.

"Mum, Mum." Pippi chimed.

"What?" Ashley asked, looking at the guilty face of Freed. "You better explain." She stated sternly, trying not to jump to conclusions before getting all the facts.

Freed took a deep breath, then explained to Ashley how he had woken up and what position they were in when he did so.

"Oh, is that all." Ash sighed with relief, having thought it was something much worse, "Your just a cuddler."

"Who's a cuddler?" Bickslow asked, yawning as he walked into the room, without his visor.

"Cuddler, cuddler." Called out his babies.

Peppe and Pippi joined Puppu and Poppo dancing around in front Bickslow before all four raced back to Ashley and sat down in her lap to be pated.

"Freed." Ash stated, turning to look at Bickslow, not seeing the horrified look on Freed's face.

"Oh, I knew that." Bickslow stated, "He latches on and doesn't let go. On one mission I had to share a tent with him. I woke up in the middle of the night to go pee and had to wrestle him off me." Bickslow walked over and sat down on the single lounge chair, near Ashley. "When he gets a hold on you, he doesn't let go. It's like he grows extra arms or something."

"Extra arms, extra arms." The babies copied.

Freed's face was flaming red by this point.

"What ya on about?" Laxus asked, yawning, as he and Gajeel came out into the main area.

"Freed's a cuddler." Bickslow and Ashley stated at the same time.

"Freed cuddler, Freed cuddler." The babies chimed.

Laxus looked over at Freed with a raised eyebrow. Freed had his head lowered and his hands over his red face.

"Try sleeping next to Laxus. He uses his fucking magic in his sleep. I lost track of the number of times he shocked me last night." Gajeel complained.

"Not my fault you're a lightning rod." Laxus argued.

"I don't need to hear about anyone's lightning rod first thing in the morning, and are you forgetting there is a child present." Ever screeched, standing in the doorway to the bedroom she had shared with said child.

Wendy poked her head out from behind Ever and said "I'm not a child," but Ever ignored her.

"I'm sure if a certain beast-man was here you wouldn't mind his rod first thing in the morning." Bickslow stated, wiggling his eyebrows up and down and poking his tongue out.

Bickslow cackled at his babies, who had jumped up and were spinning high above Ever's head chanting, "Beast-man's rod, Beast-man's rod."

"Why you..." Ever screeched, as she practically flew across the room at Bickslow.

Ever hit Bickslow over the head with her fan repeatedly, while sitting on his lap, thank Mavis she still had her sleep pants on and not her usual dress. Bickslow continued to cackle with hands up in front of his face, defending himself against some of the blows, but never striking back.

Ashley and Wendy watched on in surprise, Gajeel shook his head and went to put the kettle on, Laxus grunted as he sat down in one of the arm chairs and put his headphones on and Freed... well he used the distraction to escape to the bathroom.

2 ½ hours later found all 7 mages sitting on the train in an almost empty cart.

Wendy had cast Troia on both Gajeel and Laxus, and although it didn't completely get rid of the motion sickness, it made it easier for the male dragon slayers, and for the other mages who had to put up with them.

Ashley and Evergreen sat opposite each other taking up the window seats, so they could talk, and stay away from the dragon slayers, knowing Troia wouldn't last for the whole journey, who were seated in widow seats across the aisle.

Freed sat next to Laxus and pulled out a book, and Wendy sat down nest to Evergreen, wanting to finish a discussion they had started the night before.

That left Bickslow the choice of sitting next to Ashley, with the girls, or next to Gajeel, with the guys.

Sit next to a hot woman, who he may or may not be developing a crush on, or a guy who is likely to end up throwing up on him before they arrive in Magnolia.

Yep, the decision was easy.

"Hey gorgeous, mind if we sit with you?" Bickslow asked, giving Ash a grin.

"Sit with mum, sit with mum." The four totems said, as they placed themselves on Ashley's lap.

"Not at all." Ash smiled at Bickslow, as he sat down next to her.

"I mind." Ever snarked, waving her fan lazily.

"Didn't ask you." Bickslow replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Didn't ask you, didn't ask you." His babies copied, staying in Ashley's lap.

"I've been meaning to ask you Wendy," Ash changes the subject to try and stop another fight occurring, like the one this morning, "where are Gajeel and your exceeds?"

"Oh, Carla, Panther Lily and Happy went to visit the exceed village." The young girl explained. "They go there every few months or so."

The three girls talked for awhile and Bickslow pulled Pappa out of an inner pocket of his cape. He had a pocket for each of his babies if needed. Bickslow started to think about what design he would do on Pappa's new body.

Wendy soon drifted off to sleep and Ever and Ash's conversation ran out. Ever stared off out the window and Ashley turned her attention to the seith mage sitting next to her.

"Have you made any decisions on what you're going to make Pappa's new body look like?" Ash asked quietly, being mindful of the sleeping dragon slayer.

"I think I'll keep it pretty much the same, maybe a few slight changes." Bickslow whispered back.

The two conversed quietly for a little while, before going silent. A couple of minutes later, and Bickslow felt a presser on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Ashley had fallen asleep, her head had dropped to the side and onto his shoulder.

She would get a crick in the neck if she stayed like that. So Bickslow moved his arm, wrapping it around her back, and resting his hand on her hip, he turned his body towards her and pulled her into his chest. Ash squirmed a bit in her sleep, raising her hand and grabbing the front of his shirt.

The babies moved off her lap and onto his, so they didn't fall off when the girl moved. Bickslow smiled down at the beautiful woman curled into his side, not noticing the set of eye's watching him, from above her fan.

"Mum tired, mum tired." Pippi chirped.

"Shhh... lets not wake her." Bickslow whispered, not taking his eyes off Ashley.

Ashley woke when the trains speakers announced that Magnolia was the next stop. In her half asleep state she snuggled closer to the warmth, humming in contentment. Ash both heard and felt the chuckle from her warm pillow.

Wait... pillows don't chuckle.

Ashley's eyes flew open and she tilted her head, seeing Bickslow's face grinning down at her. If she were more awake and thinking clearly, she may have gotten embarrassed and moved away, but she was far to comfortable, and sleepy, to care.

"Hey sleepy head, did you have a good rest?" Bickslow asked, not letting her go.

"Good rest, good rest." The four babies chimed, dancing around in the air.

"Yeah. You make a nice Bicksy pillow." Ash yawned and snuggled into him again, closing her eyes, "warm too."

She heard giggling and opened her eyes to see the babies floating around in front of her, Wendy covering her mouth with her hands, as she shook with mirth and Evergreen, who was staring at Ashley and Bickslow with a knowing look.

Across the aisle, the two dragon slayers heard everything, but were too nauseous to move or look over, and Freed wasn't paying attention to anyone. He was fascinated by the new information he was learning from the book in his hands.

Ashley stared at Ever for a moment, then closed her eyes. Who cares what they think, Bicksy Bear is comfortable and she was not moving, for anyone or anything.

The train speakers crackled, "Now stoping at Magnolia station. Please take all your belongings and have a nice day."

Ok, so maybe she would have to move. Ash sat up with a groan and a frown on her face.

"It's ok sweetheart, you can cuddle up to me anytime you like." Bickslow stated, with a grin and followed it up with his tongue poking out.

"Anytime, anytime." His babies copied.

He then stood up and pulled down his, and the girls bags, from the racks overhead.

Wendy, timidly, said "Thankyou," when Bickslow handed her bag to her.

She then followed Gajeel, who had jumped up and grabbed his bag as soon as the train had stoped moving, off the train. Ever took her bag from Bickslow, with a nod and a smile, and followed Wendy.

"Come on Freed. I don't want to be stuck on this contraption when it starts moving again." Laxus groaned.

He pulled down his bag and Freed's, swinging his own onto his shoulder and handing Freed's to him.

As soon as Laxus had spoken, Freed had looked up, closing his book, after taking note of the page number, and stood up.

He took his bag from Laxus, saying, "Thankyou Laxus-sama. I am sorry I had not noticed that the train had stopped."

Freed and Laxus followed Ever off the train.

Bickslow shouldered both his and Ashley's bags and stepped out into the aisle, gesturing for Ashley to step out in front of him. Ash blinked a couple of times, before standing up and walking out of the train, followed by Bickslow and his babies.

Once off the train, Ashley spoke up "Thanks Bicks, but I can carry my own bag."

"Nah, It's right." Bickslow waved off her attempts to take her bag and walked over to where the others were waiting.

Bickslow's babies, who were surprisingly silent, stayed with Ashley.

Pippi bumped Ashley, who had been staring after Bickslow, to get her attention. Ash held her arms out and the four totems came to hover just in front of her chest. She pulled her arms back in, wrapping them in a hug and holding them close to her chest.

Ever called out, "Are you coming Ash."

Ash looked up to find her four team mates staring at her from the exit to the train station. Obviously Gajeel and Wendy had already left. Ashley laughed at herself for being so unobservant and started walking towards her friends, still hugging the four totems.

"Of course I'm coming." She replied.

 **AN: Read and Review please. I really like hearing from people. It makes me want to write more.**


End file.
